An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) uses an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element having a magneto-resistance effect as a memory cell. The MRAM is characterized by high-speed operation, large-capacity and non-volatility, and noted as a next-generation memory device.